The Fourth Age
by The Fair Company
Summary: after the War of the Ring, the 4th Age came. they thought evil was gone. they were wrong..
1. Part 1

THE BEGINNING

The Fourth Age begins with the passing of the elves into the uttermost west, to Valinor; the Undying Lands. The ring bearers and other magical beings went as well. Aragorn, the 34th king of Gondor, the 26th king of Arnor and the 1st high king of the Reunited Kingdom was rebuilding Middle-Earth in days of peace. The dwarves have reclaimed the Mines of Moria and Gimli is the new Lord of Moria. Gimli and his kin helped rebuild Minas Tirith after the War of the Ring. They made a new gate for Minas Tirith, a gate made of Mithril. The dwarves also repaired Helms Deep. Faramir was now the Prince of Ithilien. Eomer is now the King of Rohan.


	2. Part 2

EVIL ENDURED

Though Minas Morgul was cleared, the Nine were not completely destroyed. And, there was a Palantir, the lost seeing stones. Using the power of the Palantir, the Nine reincarnated the Witch-King. The Witch-King took Sauron's place as dark lord and wanted to conquer Middle-Earth. He and the Nine secretly started to build an army of orcs in the dark pits of Mordor.

Evil had come back to Middle-Earth. The Witch-King knew he had to strike hard and fast before the free peoples of Middle-Earth discovered him. He and the Nine first went to evil places to recruit and capture creatures into his dark army. He sent the Nine disguised as riders in black to many places.

The dark lord took anything or anyone that was evil. He recruited pirates, easterlings, haradrim, wild men, trolls, goblin mercenaries and warg riders. He was assembling a force large enough to assault the whole of Middle-Earth. He was planning to cover the Earth in a 2nd darkness.


	3. Part 3

TIME TO RETURN THE FAVOUR

The Witch-King first attacked Rohan, home of horse lords. His armies sacked and destroyed villages on the plains. The Rohirrim tried to fight back, but they attacked too suddenly. King Eomer ordered the people to retreat to Helms Deep. But before that, King Eomer lit the beacons of Amon Din.

"The beacons are lit, the beacons of Amon Din are lit!!" shouts a guardsman. "Time to return the favour. I have felt an evil in the East, I just was not sure of its origins" says King Aragorn. Aragorn sends 150 Gondor Knights to aid Rohan at the 2nd battle of Helms Deep.

The people of Rohan hoped Gondor would come to its aid. Meanwhile, the bond of friendship between Men and Dwarf has strengthened. The dwarves sent 75 warriors to aid Rohan. "We will hold out here, none have breached the new Deeping Wall!" says King Eomer. The enemy brought up catapults, but even that can't break the Deeping Wall. Then the enemy brought siege ladders. The attacks came wave after wave. But all of the attacks were successfully repelled.

But the number of defenders decreased with each attack. They were starting to lose hope when the arrival of the Gondor Knights turned the tide of battle. The 2nd siege of Helms Deep lasted for three days.


	4. Part 4

THE SHIRE

The Witch-King's plans had failed. Men are not as weak as he thought. He then turns his attention to the Shire. He would attack the hobbits homeland. This would serves as a distraction while he regrouped his forces.

The Witch-King sent his armies to the Shire. The hobbits retaliated. Thankfully earlier, Faramir the prince of Ithilien had sent 75 rangers to help defend the Shire. He was there organizing the defense strategies and fighting as well.

Aragorn and Eomer met at the city of Osgiliath to discuss their course of action. Other generals and leaders were there too. "Faramir and his men are defending the hobbit homeland. We shall strike at Minas Morgul!!" said Aragorn. Everyone agreed.


	5. Part 5

THE LORD OF MINAS MORGUL

So, Aragorn and Eomer combined their armies together. An army of Gondorians and Rohirrim, the Men of the West. They marched to Minas Morgul.

Aragorn, Eomer, Gimli and a banner carrier rode to the front gates. Then Aragorn shouted, "May the lord of the Black City come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" A Nazgul on a horse came out. "Who dares summon the lord of Minas Morgul?" said the Nazgul. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Tell your lord that he is to leave Middle-Earth never to return," said Aragorn to the Nazgul.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!!" laughed the Nazgul. Aragorn rode towards the Nazgul while unsheathing his sword, Anduril. He stabbed the sword into the Nazgul's black face. The Nazgul disappeared leaving only his robe. Then the front gates opened wider revealing the Witch-King's large army. Aragorn, Eomer, Gimli and the banner carrier rode back to their army.


	6. Part 6

MEN OF THE WEST

Aragorn saw that the troops were scared faced with such a large force. Aragorn said, "Come together men! We have defeated such evil during the War of the Ring! We shall do it again! Let us rid this Middle-Earth of evil once and for all!" that speech clearly gave the men courage and spirit to fight.

The enemy army had trolls, easterlings, orcs, pirates and so on. The enemy charged first. Eomer ordered "Give them a volley" Rohan archers fired an arrow volley that killed many of the enemy. "What are we waiting for?" said Gimli. "Charge!!" shouted Aragorn. The army of men charged while yelling battle cries. The battle raged on.

Aragorn left Eomer in charge of the battle while he and Gimli went into Minas Morgul.


	7. Part 7

GOOD PREVAILS

Aragorn and Gimli went into Minas Morgul to kill the Witch-King and to capture or destroy the Palantir. But, they both first had to deal with the Nazguls. They fought hard, defeating the Nazguls one by one. After all the Nazguls were defeated, Aragorn went to kill the Witch-King while Gimli looked for the Palantir.

Aragorn found the Witch-King in the throne room. "You think you can kill me?" hissed the Witch-King. "I know I can," replied Aragorn. They both fought. The Witch-King kicked Aragorn down. Aragorn's sword flew out of his hands. He grabbed his elven dagger and stabbed it at the Witch-King's leg. While the Witch-King wreathed in pain, Aragorn reclaimed his sword and stabbed the Witch-King through the heart. The Witch-King shrieked and exploded into nothing.

Meanwhile, Gimli found the Palantir in a tower and smashed it with his axe. Gimli then rejoined the battle outside. The forces of good were winning the battle as the forces of evil weakened. After the death of the Witch-King, the evil army lost its will to fight and fled. The good army pursued them and defeated them all.

"We have succeeded! Evil is no more!" yelled Aragorn. The army cheered. Finally, there is peace in Middle-Earth.


End file.
